Be Honest
by Red Falling-Angel
Summary: What would happen if Ranma for one whole day from 12pm to 12pm couldn't lie? RanmaAkane fiction, not a total sap but from time to time thruth have to come out when one cannot lie. Moved the story from chapter 2 and up till a new story called: Right or wro


**Be honest**

The clock was 24 and two people was trying a last attempt.

"We have got son in law now"

"But what if he not"

"Don't you think that thought"

"But…"

"No, how could he not love you?"

Cologne laughed evilly, then threw in the last ingredients, "there all done".

………………………………...

Ranma yawned stretching out on his way down to the dojo,

"morning Ranma" Akane yelled running right by him,

he barely looked up answering "morning honey".

That stopped Akane who turned around looking rather confused.

Ranma himself had stopped moving "honey?" he asked himself,

Akane moved a little closer "are you sick or something Ranma?"

Ranma shook his head, "uh no don't think so. It kinda just slipped".

Akane shrugged it of, "well okay" she then changed expression "I call the dojo".

Ranma nodded still trying to figure out why he'd said honey, when he realized what she'd said "ey that's not fair" he yelled running to catch up with her.

Nabiki standing on the stairs was just as confused as both Akane and especially Ranma had been "Honey?"

………………………………...

"Come on we're late!"

"When aren't we late Kane?"

Akane made an annoyed face grabbing her bag and busted the door open, "yeah well anyways hurry up!" she yelled at Ranma.

He rolled his eyes and followed her, when he had caught up with her he scratched his neck asking "you know what I said earlier!?"

Akane smiled a little devilishly looking at him "honey?" the words kind of dripped with a mockingly pleasure.

Ranma blushed "yeah about that, now don't get no ideas okay. I'm not ready to get married yet, uh, wait, what I meant to say was I'm n-no-very, ugh I mean. Arch never mind".

Akane changed expression and raised an eye brow, "you sure you're okay?"

Ranma then suddenly got an idea "I'm no- totally okay, no wait I'm si-sis-s… yeah I'm fine", what had gotten in to him today.

He sighed okay he would have to be quiet and stay out of troubles till he figured out what was wrong.

He turned around to stand face to face with Shampoo, looking deathly scared all of the sudden "ugh, hi Shampoo. You know, this is a really bad time."

Akane was already longer down the road "see you later Ranma" she yelled, rather annoyed.

Shampoo directed Ranma's head so that he looked her in the eyes "Ranma you love Shampoo right?"

"Uh, no" Ranma said with a shrug, shit what in the.

"But Shampoo is pretty right?"

"Hell yeah, I'd fuck ya", oh crap.

Shampoo was getting strangely blue in the head,

"look Shampoo don't ask me no more questions okay, I don't know why but I can't tell a lie, I mean".

But before he got a chance to say anymore she'd already slapped him, "I told great-grandmother this bad idea. You don't love Shampoo", she then ran of crying.

"Damn", he sighed nodded to himself and followed her "Shampoo, Shampoo wait I didn't mean to hurt you, but I'm in love with Ak-another girl. I hate to see you cry, we don't have to be in a relationship to be friends and I consider you my friend, a bit annoying from time to time, heh woops. Uh, why did you say you told your grandmother that this was a bad idea?"

Shampoo then told the entire story, about Cologne coming up with the great idea that they should cast a spell upon Ranma so that he wouldn't be able to tell a lie never again, unfortunately, or fortunately, they had only been able to find one that lasted for 24 hours.

Ranma nodded, so he would just have to keep his mouth shut for one whole day.

"Ran-chan" Ukyou suddenly called.

"Mother f-" Ranma silently cursed to himself, "hi Ukyou I'm rather not busy, uch I mean I'm really un-busy. Look this is a very bad time okay".

Ukyou raised an eyebrow "you and cat-girl about to do something?"

Ranma coughed "nah uh. Heh, look this is just a bad time okay?"

"Why?" Ukyou asked walking a bit closer to him, Ranma gulped took a deep breathe and scratched his neck.

"Because, because…" he sighed here it came, "I can't lie".

Ukyou's expression looked very devilishly "aha, well you don't have to worry about me I'll leave you to your own misery then".

Ranma looked very thankful but he might have reacted a bit to soon,

Ukyou turned around suddenly "but just before I go, I have one question; will I ever have a chance to be yours?"

Ranma closed his eyes not ready for his own stupidity, "yeah you've got a chance, heck Shampoo has even got a chance but I've got to figure out if my love for Ak- this special girl, who's not perfect in any way. She doesn't have your looks Shampoo or your cooking skills Ukyou, but I love her. So before I can begin to look at you with the eyes of a man and not a friend, I've got to figure out if my love is true, but I'm a big coward and it might take years for me to find out".

The two girls blinked, hmm that left two options and neither one of them believed that it was Kodachi, so that left Akane or a fifth person.

Ranma was ready for their attacks, but it didn't seem like they were interested in him they were planning something, "uh, girls I'm gonna go now I'm kinda late for school".

The two girls looked at him, then counted to three and went to attack him,

Ranma ended up a bloody pulp flying towards the school.

Ukyou then looked back at Shampoo, "let's go ask Nabiki for help" Shampoo nodded and they themselves ran towards Furinkan.

………………………………...

Ranma sighed and closed his eyes, "Ranma darling" it sounded behind him.

Ranma was about to cry and muttered to himself "won't the hell ever stop?" he then turned around, "Kodachi hi, I'm very late so I don't have time to talk to you".

Kodachi laughed, "Ranma honey bunny, I just wanted to invite you to a wedding",

Kodachi sort of flew over to him, "ours" she said when she'd gotten close enough to poison him.

Ranma realized what she was up to just in time to jump away, "look Kodachi I don't like you, you're freaking scary."

He looked at his right to see Kuno and at his left to see Happosai, Ranma took a deep breathe and jumped to Happosai snatching the bucket with wather, then jumped over to Kuno ignoring Happosai's complaints.

He was now standing in front of Kuno, knowing that he would find out someway or another, especially if Happosai had gotten the chance to splash him with water and Kuno… yeah, well it was better to be prepared and maybe not hurt the poor idiot as much.

"Kuno, you know the read haired pigtailed girl right?"

Kuno nodded "of course I know my own girlfriend, imbecile".

"Yeah," Ranma pulled Kuno over in a corner to tell him the story of Jusenkyou, of course Kuno wouldn't believe it, so Ranma turned himself into a girl, but Kuno still wouldn't believe it, Ranma sighed looking at the guys, that was on their way to get some lunch. "Hello boys", he yelled sending them flirty eyes,

"hi Ranma Happosai turn you into a girl again?"

Ranma looked at Kuno, "look Kuno, I'm sorry, but I ain't no girl" Kuno looked at Ranma all teary eyed, then he ran home wailing.

Ranma took a deep breathe then kicked Happosai away, "but I've got you some new lingerie" Happosai yelled flying into the sky.

Ranma then looked back at Kodachi, "look I'm sorry, I probably should have told you from the very beginning, but I just don't like hurting girls in one way or another".

She then looked up at him, her eyes were glowing red and her battle aura was going nuts, Ranma just had the time to think "_oh crap_" before she turned him into a bloody piñata complete with flowers puffing out of his mouth and everything.

………………………………...

Ranma was about to give up and go home, when suddenly he was poked on his shoulder.

He turned around to see what horror it might be this time, "hi Ranma I heard that you were beaten by Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodachi" Akane said holding some bandages.

"Yeah well I just told them how I felt about them" Ranma blurted out with out thinking, Akane looked frighten for a second, but then he managed to put on a rather forced smile.

"Hey, don't worry. I l-lo- I can't say it" he then jumped out of the school area and ran all he could to get home

Akane looked after him, she then closed her eyes thinking "_It's time to let him go_" she then let a single teardrop escape her eyes, going back into the school hugging the bandages still in her hand.

………………………………...

Ranma was hidden well in the closet cussing at him self.

"Why couldn't I just say it?" He closed his eyes, "come on be a man, just tell her that you love her".

"Well, you could take her out on a date" Nabiki said suddenly standing there.

Ranma looked mildly said scared, "Nabs, what the heck are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

Nabiki shrugged showing him a note, "here it's from Akane she wants to see you tonight to talk about your relationship".

Ranma reached out to take it "gee, thanks Nabs that's sweet of you".

Nabiki then flipped the note out of his reach, "5000 yen".

"You just keep it then", Ranma said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, here then take it. I suppose you won't mind all your other fiancées hearing about it".

Ranma bit his lip "here 1000 yen, it's all I've got".

Nabiki accepted the money and smiled, "you two have fun" then she was gone.

Ranma took the note to look at it, "hi Ranma I like to meet you at lake tonight".

He was about to cry, what the fuck was he supposed to do, what if she had heard that he couldn't lie all day, what if she had decided that it was time to tell him that she didn't love him, well she couldn't possibly, she hated him.

Ranma sighed, "I'm sorry Kane, I can't do it", he then threw the note away.

………………………………...

Akane was almost squalling, he wanted to meet her to talk about their relationship, wait he… what if he wanted to break it of?

She sighed, "time to let him go" she silently said to herself.

"What up Akane?"

Akane looked up to see Ukyou, "nothing Ukyou, after tonight I won't be engaged no more, that's all".

Ukyou raised an eyebrow, "what?"

Akane wiped the tears away, "nothing Ukyou, nothing at all" she said then left.

Ukyou looked after her feeling kind of sad for her, they were friends, rivals but friends non the less.

"Maybe it be bad idea to kill violent girl" Shampoo said suddenly standing next to Ukyou.

"Yeah, well let's just see what happens tonight. But we won't kill her no matter what, okay?"

Shampoo shrugged, "fine, I still think we kill violent girl".

"Yeah, but you always do" she looked at Shampoo with a mocking smile.

………………………………...

Akane looked at herself in the mirror, "wonder if it's too much" she wore a pair of dark blue jeans a black slim top and her hair tight behind her head in a knob, she half smiled "don't worry, it'll all be over soon and then life can go back to the way it was before, hmm how was life before all this mess?"

"Hey Kane" Nabiki said bursting the room, "wow you look nice".

Akane just looked at her, "don't you know how to knock?"

"Of course, oh sorry. Here you'll need this" Nabiki said giving her some bandages.

Akane raised an eyebrow, "Nabiki Tendo what do you know that I don't?"

Nabiki laughed "a whole hell of a lot", she then smiled "but don't worry, they're not for you".

Akane looked out of the window, "after tonight I won't be engaged no more".

Nabiki looked a bit puzzled, "what are you talking about Kane?"

"I'm gonna let him go, look Nabs I think we both know that he has no feelings for me in that direction. And now that he's been telling everybody his true feelings I just want to be prepared and end it so that he won't have to worry about me getting hurt".

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "Akane…" she then shook her head deciding not to tell, "good luck".

………………………………...

Half an hour later by the lake Ukyou and Shampoo well hid beneath a bush waited for them to arrive.

"Put away your weapons, it's not even sure that it's her he loves. She said that she wouldn't be engaged no more after tonight remember?" Ukyou said looking at all the weapons Shampoo had stuffed next to her.

Shampoo looked disappointed, "yeah I put away".

They suddenly heard a noise and looked up to see what it was, Akane walked slowly up to the park bench to sit down and wait.

"There is violent girl, you sure we not kill her now?" Shampoo asked looking eager.

Ukyou looked mildly annoyed, "yes I'm sure".

Akane looked at her watch, "_yep this is the time, wonder if he's gonna be late as usual_" she thought to herself.

10 minutes went by pretty fast, Akane sighed "_maybe he's not going to come at all_" she looked at the back next to her, she had pakked the most necessary stuff and left a letter at home, she was going to go on a trip after tonight, try to find herself.

"_Maybe it's time to go_", she looked at the empty park suddenly feeling very lonely.

………………………………...

Meanwhile at the Tendo house hold, Nabiki took the note she had found in Akane's room, where she had been to borrow some clothe.

"_Dear family, I'm sorry I didn't dare to tell you this in person, but I was afraid you might stop me. I need to figure out who I am, therefore I have decided to go on a trip, just for a couple of months, maybe a year, how long it's going to take me to figure out who I am. Even though Ranma and I no longer are engaged, I don't want you throwing him and Mr. Saotome out. Please let them stay, help you with the trainees, maybe marry Nabiki or Kasumi. I love you all, please don't worry about me I can handle myself_".

Nabiki half smiled, well if he finally got the nerve to tell her she might not leave, but otherwise Akane was a big girl, just turned 18, she would be fine.

"Leave that milk alone pops, it's mine!"

Nabiki snatched at Ranma's voice, "_you're not going to stand my sister up mister_" she thought marching down to talk to him, how late was he anyways 12 minutes, shit.

"Ranma" Nabiki yelled in a harsh tone of voice, "shouldn't you be running down to the lake by now?"

Ranma looked at Nabiki apologizing, "sorry Nabs… I, I can't. Not tonight".

Nabiki pulled Ranma out in the garden, "look she's planning on a trip that might take many years, this is your last chance pall".

Ranma looked sad, "well then that's just prove enough, she hates me" he looked up at the sky "honestly Nabiki, what good would it do to go and tell her that I l, love her if she's just going to turn me down?"

"Ranma everything is not as it seems", a voice suddenly sounded behind them.

Kasumi stepped up to them, "Ranma I know my sister, maybe you haven't been looking, but I have".

Ranma looked at them, Kasumi's sweet eyes and Nabiki who kept looking at the clock.

"Go get her Ranma" Nabiki said and smiled.

He took a deep breathe, smiled and nodded to himself "thanks girls" and then he was off.

………………………………...

Akane took her back, "_well he's clearly not coming_" she looked back, smiling "sorry pops, keep up the good work Kasumi, Nabiki cut using any excuse to make money, Ukyou, Shampoo good luck with Ranma, Happosai heh you old pervert and Ranma thanks for the few but sweet memories".

Ukyou wanted to go comfort Akane, but decided against it, knowing that her companion would follow and most likely try to kill the poor girl who was already on her way out in the world.

"Good luck Akane", Ukyou whispered, then turned around as she heard fast footsteps.

"Hey Akane wait", Ranma's voice slowed her down but didn't completely stop her.

"He-hey" Ranma started running to catch up with her "what exactly are you planning, where will you stay and what will you eat?"

She shrugged looking back at him still walking "I don't know" just as the last word had been said she fell over a rock that she had not been able to see as she was looking back at the figure she could hardly see cause of the dark.

Ranma finally caught up with her, "so what you are saying is that you basically have no plan, do you realize how stupid and dangerous it is to be a clutch like yourself out there with no plan and nowhere to go?"

She felt the tears coming, "look I just want to find myself, I need to start over again, the last couple of years I have just been your fiancée".

Ranma looked a bit shocked, "what's so bad about that?"

Akane couldn't hold them back no more, the tears started spilling and she got up looking a him "that's not all I want to be, I want to be me".

He couldn't get another word out, she was bleeding, crying and her head was felt with dirt.

He tried to get himself to say something that would stop the tears, but he had no idea of what to say

"Akane, look I'm a jerk and I understand that you would never feel anything for me. But, but I do, not for me I mean…" he took a deep breathe, "Akane I-".

She cut him off, "don't, you don't have to say something that you don't mean, and for as far as the thing about me goes, I do like you, allot. But I'll let you go, Ranma, I want you to be happy, therefore this is one girl you won't have to worry about no more, I'm ending it. Go home, I asked father not to throw you or your dad out".

Akane looked at him sadly, then forced herself to smile, "bye Ranma and thanks it's been fun" she then turned and started walking again.

"WAIT" Ranma yelled, stopping her she turned around giving him one of her sweet smiles, "Ranma don't worry about me I'll be, well fine I suppose".

Ranma went to stand directly in front of her, "you've got something right there" he said removing the dirt from her face, then found a little bandage he had in his pocket and put it on the little bleeding wound she had on her chin.

"Thanks" she said smiling, he stopped her from turning around again "Ranma don't stop me, I promise to send a postcard every week".

"But", he cleared his throat "Ak- look I'm not lying okay and I'm not saying anything I don't mean, at least not today. Akane I can't lie today, okay ask me anything I'll answer it truthfully".

She looked at him both eyebrows raised "yeah, sure, uh huh. What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

Ranma was getting rather annoyed he just told her and she, "why you little, okay fine then go, goodbye, nice knowing you".

Akane shook her head, "thanks, you too" she then kissed his cheek.

Ranma's head changed to a funny red color, he then heard a noise behind them and instinctively grabbed Akane and jumped away.

Ukyou who'd been trying to hold the nuts little Amazon back now let her go cursing, "idiot, baka, now we can't see what's going to happen, ugh you, you".

………………………………...

Akane screamed and tried to get down, luckily she'd been able to hold on to her back.

"Let go, let go you idiot", she ordered as he seemed to be heading somewhere in particular, when he finally stopped and put down Akane they were on a single very high roof top with no escapes.

"Akane listen to me" Ranma said sounding sort of firmly "ask me anything, I'll answer truthfully if I know the answer of course. Something that I won't usually tell the truth about".

Ranma closed his eyes awaiting her 'do you love me' question, but she nodded and looked at him with an evil smile "why do you hate P-Chan so much?"

Ranma looked surprised, "oh no, no no no, any question but that".

She sniffed then said "that's my question", she looked at him with a devilishly glare.

"But, I promised him, you realize that he'll kill me right" Ranma asked looking at her hoping that she might change her mind and ask him if he loved her instead.

"Who'll kill you, P-Chan, come on you're not afraid of little piggies to, are you? And why should I care, in my eyes we're not engaged no more, so it's not my problem if you live or die".

"You know I, okay fine, P-Chan is also called Ryouga, in male form, yes your little pet pig is Ryouga Hibiki, he was at Jusenkyou too, that's why I don't like when you are cuddly with your little pet or squishing him between your boobs".

"What?" Akane asked sounding more terrified than angry, "but why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it's kinda my fault that he is the way that he is and he made me promise not to tell, what about you I hinted it to you a million gazillion times but you didn't figure it out".

Akane raised her hand and slapped Ranma, just once and not even that hard, "idiot" she said going to the spot that was the furthest away from him.

"Akane, please ask me if I love you, that will get all this mess to stop".

She raised an eyebrow, "you mean to tell me that you can lie again if I ask you, what idiotic curse is that?"

Ranma was getting furiously annoyed "that's not what I meant, just ask".

Akane got up walking towards him, "you know I'd actually rather prefer a kiss".

Ranma spluttered "what? You idiotic woman, why do you want a kiss?"

She got really close raising up so that their noses were touching, "you don't want to kiss me?" she asked making her sweet puffy dog eyes.

"Of course, but you do realize what will happen if I do right?"

She shrugged "what?"

"We'll be forced to get married and your life will be in a great danger, do you want that?"

She nodded and stepped away sighing, "you're right. Look Ranma I don't want to know if you love me, it'll just makes this harder if you do".

Now it was his time to get closer to her, "so you're still planning on leaving".

She took a deep breathe, "yeah".

Ranma then came up with an idea, "take me with you".

Akane shook her head, "no Ranma what good would that do, I'm leaving to find myself, and… to get over you" she looked down and muttered, "please take me down".

Ranma knew that there was only one thing he could do that might convince her to stay or take him with her and so he grabbed her and proceeded on getting them down.

Finally down on the ground Ranma tightened his fists, then grabbed Akane and right their just as the clock turned 24 they shared their first kiss, well the first actual kiss.

It only took a few minutes but in Ranma's mind they had kissed for half an hour or more.

"Akane I think I love you, please take me with you?!"

She sighed and a half smile appeared on her lips, "I might love you to" then she realized that he didn't have anything packed "but I'm not going back to wait for you to pack something".

"We'll buy something on the way, I'll take a freelance job as martial arts trainer".

Akane smiled kissed him quickly on the nose just to see his very confused reaction, they then ran off towards, well, who knows?

Ukyou at the mean time let go of Shampoo that she'd been holding a firmly grip on, Shampoo tripped over her own legs, running a bit to fast for her own good, "ugh you wait violent girl"

Ukyou looked at her out of the corner of her eye and knocked Shampoo out with her spatula.

"Let them go", she said looking after the two

"have a good life Ranchan" she then smiled a sad little smile,

"good luck Akane, you're gonna need it".

Then she turned around and left, a single little tear drop flying down towards the ground.

Meanwhile she planned how to split the two of them up in her mind.

………………………………...

A/N: Okay, first of all I took out the rest of this story, but no wait don't get mad at me, I just made it another story… the concept of the old story, Be Honest was disconcerted somewhere along the road, and so I decided to make it two stories instead of one.

The other one's getting a little juicy, just to warn our youngest readers, but you can still stop me, if you think my idea is getting out of hand.

Please hurry up, I plan an extra update on the other story, later tonight or tomorrow.

For now


End file.
